Question: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $8$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-1$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (2x - 1) = \color{orange}{8(2x-1)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{8(2x-1)}$ do? $8(2x-1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(2x-1)+4$.